kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Osophie104/Elks447
' Elks447:' Elks447 is a very popular user in Kart Kingdom. That is why she is known as a Kart Kingdom celebrity! She curently has over 14,200 friends in Kart Kingdom! To add on to this, since she has a great amount of friends here, it'll be hard to tell who her real BFFs are. But 2 of her closest BFFs are luam667 and the other Kart Kingdom celebrity, osophie104434/ osophie104/ powertough81/ realosophie. Elks447's favorite look is with the otter mouth, blue skin, black hair, and the mysterious, special eyes. She said that those eyes were from a past event. Elks447 joined Kart Kingdom in 2015. She also plays Design Squad too. Her rank is currently a Rookie. And she has a green hummingbird avatar on her Design Squad profile. And believe it or not, she has over 50 Design Squad fans! When osophie104434 arrived in Kart Kingdom, she was first unrecognized. Then as she grew popular, she developed a secret technique of complementing others and saying positive comments to one another. This has inspired elks447! Soon, they became best friends. After osophie104434 gained more popular, luam667 was inpsired too! She was inspired by both elks447 and osophie104434. Then all 3 of them became best friends. Then luam667 gained popular. Elks447 has inspired many users. She is also a great friend! But her popularity can also lead to trouble! Elks447 used to be elks449, until a hacker hacked onto that account since he or she wanted to be a Kart Kingdom celebrity too! Now elks447 is elks447. We hope she doesn't get hacked again! your fingers please!. Elks447 can also be seen on this very wiki as Elks447XD. It is very clear now, that she gets the shout out of the day! Kart Kingdom Wiki Alerts: I am now running a new club in Kart Kingdom called the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club( KKPC). If anyone wants to join, please read this comment: Dear Kart Kingdom, ''' Welcome to my club, the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club (KKPC)! I am looking forward to you joining us! I am your club president. We work together with other clubs and patrol Kart Kingdom to try to improve Kart Kingdom and give each other useful suggestions. Here are the jobs: '''President: (1) Realosophie: Head of the club. Makes the decisions and communicates with other club leaders. Vice President (1) Helper and Substitute of the club president. Club Searchers: (5) Searches for clubs. Discussers: (10) Discusses to the president about suggestions and improvements based on Kart Kingdom. Messengers: (10) Messages everyone in Kart Kingdom about our news to tell. Members(10) Patrols Kart Kingdom and report things. Time: Anytime! Dress Code: Anything with blue skin. PLEASE JOIN!!!! ' '''Sincerely, ' Realosophie/ powertough81/ osophie104434 I will run another club soon. This is just a heads up! And there are many hackers loose in this very wiki! You might nevr know if they aare hiding or not! '''REMEMBER: '''If there is anything wrong going on here on this wiki, tell admin! '''Kart Kingdom Alerts: There are many users in Kart Kingdom getting hacked! Please change your passwords immediately or create multiple accounts to protect yourself from those hackers! Don't want to be hacked, don't you? I am running the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club (KKPC). Anyone wants to join? 'Shout out of the Day:' Shout out of the day goes to elks447 for being nice and kind to everyone in Kart Kingdom and this very wiki! (mentioned earlier). 'Things to Tell:' Be safe! Have a great day! Category:Blog posts